A Very Harry Story
by Jaguar Goddess
Summary: The usual - a transfer student comes to Hogwarts. After the first chapter it will get better, promise.


A Harry Potter Story By Charlotte Nicholls  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me, and you know it so don't sue me. I do have several original characters so don't steal 'em or I will be very upset with you.  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
Harry was relieved to be back in school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had been back for two weeks now with his friends Ron, and Hermione planning new schemes and getting into trouble as usual. Potions was miserable as always, with Professor Snape taking points off Gryffindor right and left. They had a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year, as they had every year because they seemed to have trouble getting anyone to take the post.  
  
This year it was a female teacher named Professor Kali. Professor Kali was a good teacher, though nothing to compare to the previous Professor Lupin. She was very young and this was her first year teaching, also it seemed Draco Malfoy, Harry's biggest rival and enemy, had a thing for her. He always behaved and paid attention in her classes.  
  
In the Great Hall, all the students from the different houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw were gathered for some important message that Dumbledore had called them together to hear. The Professors all sat up at the High Table. The noise in the Hall was astounding. So much whispering was there that it sounded like a landslide. At all the tables around the Hall, you could tidbits of what? And Who? And Why? Questions. At the Gryffindor table…  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat whispering together just as everyone else was with same questions in their mouths.  
  
"Do suppose He-who-must-not-be-named has made an attack?" wondered Ron  
  
"Could be, or maybe we are going to have another tournament or something." Hermione replied.  
  
" What could Dumbledore have called us here for," queried Harry.  
  
At the Slytherin table…  
  
"I wonder what that crackpot old fool called us here for, disturbing our studies like that," Draco sneered, "Maybe the Dark Lord has struck and we all get out of school."  
  
His lackey, Crabbe said thickly, "Yea, crack pot old fool."  
  
"Ha Ha Ha," slowly laughed his other lackey, Goyle.  
  
Dumbledore steps into the Hall and clears his throat. The assembled students immediately go silent. "Students, under unusual circumstances it seems we need to haul the ol' sorting hat. I would all like you to meet Fiona Tisane. She is a transfer student from the school in Salem, America. She will be a fourth year; for that is about the place her schooling takes her. We decided to sort her for lack of another way. She was banned from her last school for reasons that don't concern you, but you are under orders to not make her mad, and be sure to make her feel welcome. Now," Dumbledore stepped back and Professor McGonagal stepped forward carrying the battered old hat that was the sorting hat. She set it on a stool and a young girl, around 14 years old stepped up to it. She was slender and willowy, with green eyes, and chestnut hair. Instead of the regular Hogwarts uniform of black robes, she wore a set of white ones with a white witch's hat. The murmuring in the hall rose to a feverish pitch when she reached the stool. She calmly sat upon it and pulled off her own hat, putting the sorting hat in its place. The sorting hat deliberated for quite a while, the students all were silent waiting for its decision.  
  
"Ravenclaw!" The hat shouted out with glee.  
  
The Ravenclaw table let out a huge cheer at getting the new mysterious girl for their house. The other tables clapped politely, with some disappointment. Fiona took off the sorting hat and handed it to Professor McGonagal, then replaced her own again. She walked over to the Ravenclaw table, where the other students clapped her on the back and she smiled at them and thanked them for welcoming her so profusely.  
  
"I hope to become friends with all of you," she said in a clear voice. She sat down and food appeared on the golden platters and the feast began. 


End file.
